Dandelion in the Wind
by DivergentSpark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta, star crossed lovers of district 12 and victors of the 74th and 75th hunger games. 10 years have passed and they can't seem to find a better way to erase the past that mentally destroyed them then to find hope within one another. But let's remember that your past doesn't go away forever, it sits in the back of your mind and can reappear at any given moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smell of cheese bread floods into my nostrils and I allow a small smile to come across my face. Peeta no doubt was baking downstairs, probably humming a soft tune as usual. I turn over in the warm sheets and force myself to sit up and swing my legs over the edge, escaping my warm nest that both mine and Peeta's body heat made over the night. However a new warmth embraced my feet when I slide them into my slippers. I squint my eyes from the sun that enters through the window that is still open, just like Peeta likes it. Cool fall airs blows in and I rub my bare arms before wrapping my silk robe around my body. From there I rub my sleepy eyes and then head downstairs. The sound of Peeta's humming becomes more noticeable as I get close to the kitchen. When I do enter his back is facing me and I can tell he is rolling dough out with a wooden rolling pin. He doesn't notice me until I finally wrap my arms around his back and place my head near the the bottom on his neck.

"Good morning" he says while wiping his hands with a white cloth and then placing them overtop mine.  
"Morning" I say back as I trace his abs with my index finger.  
"How'd you sleep?" He asks me.  
"Pretty well" I say, my voice being muffled by his back.  
"No nightmares?"  
"No nightmares" I reply. He leans against the counter and turns his body around so I have my head in his chest. He pushes my chin up and smiles, his blue eyes sparkling.  
"Good morning" he says once again.  
"Good morning" I smile back and go on my tiptoes to kiss him. His lips feel soft and familiar, like they were meant to always stay there. But unfortunately they can't because we hear the small sound of feet hitting tile. I pull away and turn around to see Willow entering the kitchen, her light abrown hair tousled in many directions and eyes heavy from sleep.

"Good morning my little flower" Peeta says behind me as Willow seats herself at a chair.  
"Morning daddy" she says while swinging her legs back and forth.  
"What are you doing up?" I ask her as I sit in a chair next to her and Peeta goes back to rolling out the dough.  
"I couldn't sleep" she says while covering her eyes with the heels of her hands. Its then that I notice the light tear stains on her cheeks.  
"Honey? Have you been crying?" I ask her as I pull her hands from her face and look into her wet blue eyes.  
"I had a dream that you and daddy disappeared and I was all alone with Rye. Uncle Haymitch wasn't at his house and when I tried calling Grandma she wouldn't answer! I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I thought you and daddy left me forever" Peeta stops and looks at me and Willow. I pull her into my arms and she curls up on my lap, fixing her head into my neck.  
"You know daddy and I would never leave you and Rye alone." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head. "We could never do that to you guys"  
"Promise?" Her voice shakes and I put my pinky out I front of her view.  
"I pinky promise" this makes Willow smile and she hooks her pinky onto mine. To her pinky swears are a sacred promise that can never EVER be broken. She is exactly how I was when I was 6, except for the fact that she lives in a better time, when The Hunger Games doesn't exist and dying cant happen from starvation or a simple cold.

"Hey Katniss do you mind getting Rye? The buns are done" Peeta says as he pulls out a pan of cheese buns from the over.  
"Sure" I say. "Why don't you help daddy finish making breakfast?" I ask Willow while placing her on her feet and standing up. She nods and then runs to Peeta's side. I walk upstairs to Rye's room and push the door open slowly. He snores softly and I can't help but laugh at the wheeze he makes at the end.

"Good morning sweet little flower. It's time for the day to bloom. The sun is up and birds are singing and soon you will be too." I sing the small song that wakes him up and woke Willow up every morning since the day both were born. Willow stills likes to here it in the morning at times, while we eat breakfast or sit in front of the fireplace afterwards. Rye likes it in the morning, he always wakes up from his heavy sleep when that song begins. His grey eyes open slowly and he yawns so sweetly.  
"Morning Rye" I whisper as I place my hands under his arms and pull him out of his crib and into my embrace. "Can I have a kiss? Can you give mommy a kiss?" He presses his lips to my cheek and I rub his back. "What a sweet boy you are." I comment after he kisses my cheek. I turn and walk out of his room and carefully walk down the stairs.

"Good morning my boy" Peeta says as he takes Rye from me and asks him for a kiss. Rye kisses Peeta like he did me and then we all sit at the table.  
"Is uncle Haymitch coming for breakfast?" Willow asks me as I move my hair from my face.  
"Not today. It's Sunday remember?" She nods and I look to Peeta who gives an understanding look back.  
"Who's hungry?" Peeta asks as he places the basket of bread onto the table that was nicely decorated with a vase full of primroses. Rye makes an excited squeal that indicates he reallywanted some of his daddy's bread. I take one from the basket and begin to rip small chewable chunks from it, blowing onto it to cool it down and then placing it on Rye's high chair. He munched down on the cheesy bread while I broke apart the last piece and placed it in front of him. We eat breakfast, talking about little things like how we were going to the meadow later in the afternoon as usual. I glance at the primroses again and see they are dying. My heart sinks slightly and I immediately feel the urge to talk to Peeta alone.  
"Willow, why don't you go and make your bed, take a shower and then you can come help daddy make some lunch for the meadow." My voice cracks slightly but it wasn't loud enough for her to tell I was sad.  
"Okay" she says cheerfully while getting to her feet and running upstairs. Peeta smiles at the stairwell and then looks to me.  
"The flowers... They're dying" I say, choking on my words hallway through.  
"That's okay. We can pick new ones" he says softly.  
"Not now, it's almost winter time. They won't be there" I stare at the flowers and feel the tear fall down my face.  
"We'll still look" he tells me while getting up from his chair and pulling me up into his arms. I push my face into his grey shirt, causing my tears to stain it. That's when my sobs start. Muffled by Peeta's chest but still noticeable. He begins to sway softly, and run his hand up and down my back.  
"I'm sorry" he says even though he did nothing.  
"It still hurts. Even after 10 years I feel guilty for her..." I can't even finish the sentence, Peeta can tell its impossible to get the last word out so he hushes me and kisses the top of my head.  
"Im here" he says after a moment of nothing but the sound of Willow walking upstairs and the soft wind outside. "And I won't let you take on that guilt because it wasn't your fault." His words are firm but loving.  
"I love you" I say, not wanting to talk about Prim any longer.  
"I love you too Katniss. I've loved you since the day you wore two braids instead of one"


	2. Chapter 2

I scrub the back of Rye with a white washcloth as he sits in the large bathroom sink. Being only 9 months old I you would think he'd be bigger, especially since he is able to solids now. He's tiny though, and thin kind of like Posy, Gale's youngest sister was as a baby. How old is she now? 14, 15 maybe. She was 4 the last time I saw her. Gale moved to district 2 and his mother, Rory, Vick, and a Posy all went with him. It makes sense, especially since he is the only one that can work or could work at the time. My guess is Rory and maybe Vick have jobs maybe even families. Gale and I talk to each other through the phone. He married Johanna and the two had a boy named Tate.

"How's it going in here?" Peeta peaks his head into the washroom and I turn my head around to see him.  
"Good" I say with a small laugh. Rye splashed his hands in the water and giggled as well. Peeta came to where I was and scooped some bubbles with his finger.  
"Are you almost done with him?" He asks me while rubbing the bubbles onto the tip of my nose. I give him a surprised look and wiped the bubbles away with my arm.  
"Almost, why do you ask?" I say while getting revenge and spreading bubbles onto his nose.  
"Because" he places his head onto mine and our noses touch making the bubbles tickle mine, "I want to spend time with you... Alone" his breath tickles me slightly as he kisses my neck. I place one hand on his side and use the other to hold Rye upright.  
"You know we can't do that. Not with Willow hanging around the house and Rye needing assistance with everything" I give a small laugh as he kisses up my jaw line.  
"All taken care off" he breathes.  
"How? Don't you remember Sunday is Haymitch's day to recover from his hangover?"  
"Oh I know. That's why I called someone else who was apparently already planning to drop by" his fingers slightly stroke through my wet braid. I showered not 20 minutes ago.  
"What about the meadow?" I ask.  
"Well go later, at like 3." I give in and nod my head.  
"Okay. So who's watching the kids?" He kisses my shoulder and then collarbone.  
"You'll see" he says while moving his kisses up my neck and the finally to my lips. I move my hand from his side and to his face and hold him there for as long as possible. Finally Rye splashes the water and it brings Peeta away from me and to his level.  
"What? You don't want to share your mommy?" He asks Rye in a baby voice. Rye splashes again and Peeta wipes his face from the water. "Look you can have your mommy during bath-time if I get her after, deal" Peeta sticks his large hand out to Rye and I help Rye place his into Peeta's. Peeta gives Rye's hand a delicate shake and then I and him laugh about how confused the poor boy looks.  
"Okay I'm going to finish up here. Why don't you shower and make the bed"  
"That's no fun" Peeta whines while walking out of the washroom and to our room. I laugh slightly as I take the cup from the sink edge.  
"Isn't daddy funny?" I ask Rye as I soak his back with water from the cup. I wash his hair to make sure all the shampoo is out and then there's a knock at the door. Quickly I grab the large towel from the hook and wrap rye in it. The knocking starts again and I lift him from the tub and place him on my hip only using his towel to cover up his small body. I go downstairs quickly and before the person on the other side can knock again I pull the door open and allow the cool air in.

Effie jumps back slightly but then smiles when she sees me.  
"Effie?!" I exclaim with excitement while wrapping my arms around her and taking in her new look. She still looks like a Capitol person but with less makeup and no fake hair.  
"Katniss, my dear! You look so grown up!" It's been 5 years since I've seen her. She came to see Willow after her birth but didn't come after that, not for Rye that is. "And who is this?" She asks me while smiling at Rye.  
"This is Rye" I say while bouncing Rye on my hip and watching Effie wave at him. "Do you want to say hi to auntie Effie?" I ask as I encourage him to wave like Peeta taught.  
"Aww he's beautiful Katniss! He looks just like you!" I smile and adjust the towel around Rye's legs and arm. He begins to cry slowly, allowing a few tears to fall and then bursting into a fountain of them. Effie looks sadly to him and I realize it's almost winter and he's only in a towel with the door wide open.  
"Come in Effie, don't worry he's just cold" I say while stepping aside for Her to enter. She steps in and removes her white gloves and scans the entrance. "I should get him dressed, if you'd like Willow is upstairs playing with her dolls, maybe you can go see her"  
"Oh my I haven't seen that young girl in 6 years, of course I would love to see her" Effie and I walk upstairs and I point her down the hall to the kids room. She goes that way and I go to my room where I laid out Rye's outfit. Peeta was still in the shower, obviously rinsing out his hair. I lay Rye down on the bed and unfold the diaper. I add baby powder and then stick the tabs on.

"Who's a handsome boy? You are! You are!" I kiss Rye's tummy and tickle his sides making him squeal and squirm. I reach for his light blue undershirt that clipped shut between his legs to prevent the shirt from sliding out of his pants. "Are you going to hold still for a minute?" I ask him in my baby tone. He does as I ask and I slide the top over his head and get his arm into the long sleeves. Then I slide it down to his legs and clip it shut. "Good boy, now let's get you pants on" I hold up a pair of beige pants and then slide one foot in and then the other. I pick him upright and pull the pants the rest of the way. "Okay almost done" I tell him while placing him on his back again. I slide his black socks on and then put on his black shoes. Willow tells me I have to make sure the socks and shoes are the same colour, apparently it makes a difference of how you look. Just as I slide on his wool sweater Peeta walks out, his hair glistening with water and abs slightly wet. I smile and blush lightly, although I'm not sure why. I shouldn't be embarrassed to see him the way he is, but maybe it's because I want him. We haven't been together for a while and just the thought of getting to be with him all alone for a few hours is exciting.

"How was your shower?" I ask while zipping Rye's jacket and picking him up and placing him on my hip.  
"Good, is she here yet?" He asks me while coming to where I was.  
"Yeah, she's with Willow" I say. "Let me give him to her and then they will leave and we can..." I trail my words and smile at him. He nods and I kiss him quickly before  
Leaving the room and waving Effie and the kids goodbye. I run back upstairs rapidly and Peeta looks to me.  
"Are they gone?" He asks. I nod with a smile and jump into his arms. He embraces my small frame and kisses me passionately. Slowly he backs up and falls back on the bed making us laugh and stop kissing momentarily.  
"I missed you" he whispers while trailing kisses along my jaw.  
"Peeta..." I whisper as I find the electricity of wanting to be with him become more and more intense. Before anymore words can slip from my mouth I press my lips onto his and run my fingers through his sodden hair. He begins to undo my braid and finally when it comes loose he messes my hair up.  
"I like your hair down" he says in between or kisses. I don't say anything I just enjoy the moment. He slides his hands from my hips up my shirt and removes it swiftly. I lay on top of him only dressed in a bra and pants, him only in his jeans. Our kisses become more passionate and meaningful and it seems like everything doesn't matter except for what's with me, right here, right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about that time you demanded Effie to shut up" Peeta laughs while I lay on his chest.

"Oh please, that was 10 years ago and let's face it she was getting way into my business. Not to mention all the stress with the hunger games and all. I had my reasons"  
"Still, her face was priceless" Peeta continues his laughter and I playfully slap him.  
"Okay I'm sorry" he says.  
"I forgive you" I say as I look up to him and smile. He returns it with glee and then we go back to talking about funny moments over the past few years.  
"I still like that time when you were baking down at the bakery with Willow and she tipped over that bag of flour"  
"Oh yeah and she began to cry and she was so sad" Peeta continues for me.  
"And then you scooped up flour from the floor and dumped it on her head" I finish.  
"Boy was she mad at me!" Peeta exclaims while shaking his head and laughing. "She then cried harder because she thought I was wasting flour but there was no use for what was on the floor"  
"She is a handful that's for sure" I say with a shake of my head.  
"Yes but she is our perfect handful" Peeta states as he rubs my bare shoulder.  
"Hey what time is it?" I ask.  
"Almost 1. Why?" He asks me. I shrug and move myself higher up the bed so then we are facing each other.  
"I don't know. It's just these are one of those moments that I wish I could freeze forever"  
"Like when we were on the roof together? Or when we were on the beach in the arena?" Peeta asks.  
"Yeah like that but also when you take me to the meadow, just the two of us and pick a handful of dandelions for me and give them to me saying "there is always hope""  
"We haven't done that in a while, have we?" He asks while my eyes leave his for a second.  
"Not really" I say sadly, missing those moments when we seemed so much more connected.  
"You know that I'll always love you Katniss" he says, his eyes looking like a puppy's.  
"And I will always love you Peeta" I say as I place my lips on his.  
"Common. We should get ready to go to the meadow" he says while standing up from the bed and adjusting his boxers. He slides on his jeans and then his grey top. I dress too and braid my hair back, like usual.  
Together we walk downstairs and grab the picnic basket and place it by our feet as we sit in the kitchen. His fingers twirl the tip on my braid and he looks from what he is doing to my eyes every so often. There is a knock on the door 10 minutes later and Peeta goes to answer.

"Effie, how are you?" I hear his voice ask.  
"Very well Peeta and yourself"  
"I'm doing pretty good" he replies. I can see him right now, probably giving her a classic quirky smile. "How were the kids?" He asks.  
"Oh wonderful! They are like little angels!"  
"Thanks again for watching them"  
'It was my pleasure. Now I should check on Haymitch. See you later I guess?"  
"Oh yeah, in fact why don't you and Haymitch swing by at around 7 and we can have dinner all together?"  
"Splendid. I'll see you at 7. Goodbye Peeta. Goodbye Willow and Rye" the door shuts and Willow's small feet run quickly to me.

"MOMMY!" She cries excitedly while jumping into my arms. "Guess what Aunt Effie did for Rye and Me?" She says with a large suspicious smile taking over her face.  
"Hmmm... Let me think" I say as I list possible things in my head. "I'm at a rut Will, why don't you tell me?"  
"Okay so she brought us to the towns square and let us ride the carousel!" Her eyes lighten up and she giggles with excitement. I on the other hand fake a smile. That carousel was built after the rebellion. A dumb symbol of freedom that was given to the districts basically implying 'You may have lost your childhoods, and family but here's a sorry gift that we hope makes up for all of those years of painstaking torture and starvation'. I never wanted my kids on that ride, knowing I will be going against myself if I did but Effie didn't know that, she couldn't have so I just smile and say, "that's nice, was it fun?"  
"It was so much fun!" She exclaims. I laugh and then place her I her feet again. "Come on my flower, let's go on that picnic" I say while taking Rye in my arms and Willows hand. Peeta walks with his arm around my waist and we make out way to the fence. Of course it's never on but taking it down made us vulnerable to wild animals so for the safety of our town we left it up but added a gate so access in and out of the meadow was easy. Not many people chose to come though, again due to the wild factor, but it's still nice knowing that you can freely leave and not have to sneak out.

"Mommy can I practice with my knives?" Willow asks me as we sit on our usual rock patch under the Willow tree. Willow was never one with a bow and arrow but I was determined to teach her how to hunt since that was our main food resource. Peeta then suggested knives. I was hesitant at first, because knives seem a lot more daunting then a bow and arrow but I gave in about a week later. Turns out she was pretty good and seems to know how to use a knife pretty well. I don't encourage violence however, I make sure she is clear on the fact that knives are used for hunting for our food and not as a toy or weapon against people of any kind.  
"Yes but first eat lunch" I tell her and she does as told. We eat our sandwiches and then while Peeta and Rye take a nap under the sun I grab Willow's knives and my bow and arrow from the hollowed out tree trunk. Peeta tells me I should bring them back home but I think it's out of character for me to bring my weapons into a place I should consider safe. I don't have a reason to bring my bow and arrows home so I think it's better off out here.  
"Remember what I taught you" I tell her as she straps the belt of knives around her small waist and pulls out her first knife. She looks a lot older when practicing, I think it's because when you see a child with a lethal weapon they turn into a danger to anyone and children don't seem at all that dangerous. She breathes in and holds the knife up. Breathes out and flings the knife to the target Peeta made a while back. It hits the brim of the centre circle and I applaud her.  
"Good job sweetie" I say. She shakes her head and pulls another knife and again breaths in, lifts the knife, breaths out and throws. The knife hits the centre and my eyes widen. "My dear Willow, when did you get so good at this?" I ask her as I laugh and pat her back. She shrugs and smiles a little brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

I draw my bow as Willow and I walk through the narrow cave that is made of trees. Her steps are like mine, slow and careful. In unison we step and breathe as though we are one. Finally a rabbit comes along and we both stop to stare. She draws a knife from her belt and throws, missing the rabbit by a few inches but sure enough scaring him off. I mange to shoot by arrow however before it runs pinto the shrubs and the rabbit falls to it's side, the bow wedged in its upper leg. Willow run to the rabbit and pull the arrow out. She grabs it's neck and carries it to me.  
"Nice shot mommy" her words a kind and gentle, like a soft breeze on a summers day. She's always been quiet however, not one to come out of her shell like other kids. In school she is said to keep to herself and to only talk when asked, kind of like Prim. She has friends however and is rather open with them.  
She drops the animal in the hunting bag and I clip it to my bag.  
"Can we talk to the mockingjays?" She asks me. I smile and whistles Rue's four note tune. I go down to Willow's hight and hold her upper arm.  
"Listen okay, just listen" I tell her so quietly it was barley a whisper. She extends her neck higher and cocks her head forward.  
"Mommy I don't-" before her quite words finish the mockingjays begin to sing. Starting with one and then the others following in its time. Willow smiles and leans closer to my ear. "Do they sing songs?" She asks me.  
"Hear listen" I clear my throat and then begin to sing "deep in the meadow, under the Willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow" we wait and then the birds erupt into song. Willow's smile grows even larger and then she tries.  
"Lay down your head and close your eyes" she sings softly causing an echo of calm words to disappear into the far out trees. Once again the mockingjays play the tune and she giggles. "Do you think they liked it?" She asks me with the look of hope deep in her sky blue eyes. I nod and smile while taking her sides and tucking in the back of her shirt.  
"I think they loved it" I reply as my fingers finally pull the skirt just a little higher up her back. "Common we need one more rabbit for dinner. Keep an eye out okay my little hunter?" She nods and I rise from my crouching position. She takes my hand and we continue our small quiet steps. She stops suddenly jerking my arm back and I turn to see fear contorting her face. "What is it?" I ask her as I follow her gaze to a dog figure. This was no easy to take down coyote. This was a wolf and if there was one nearby, it's pack must be hidden in this multicoloured forest.  
"Mommy?" Her exasperated breaths are a first sign that she is panicking.  
"Shh.. It's fine" I whisper as I pull her to my side.  
"Can't you kill it?" She asks me.  
"No because if I kill him his pack will come out of hiding. They are scared of us, but if we disturb the leader then it won't be safe. Just breathe and walk away slowly okay?" I whisper to her softly and she clutches to my pants and hand. We take small steps backwards and then finally when the dog is out of sight I pull her into my arms and run. Our only safety is the meadow where we can see and number the pack if they follow. Finally the meadow comes to view and I slow my pace. By the sounds of the woods, the wolves were smart and chose not to follow.

"Hey, where were you two? I was getting worried!" Peeta carries Rye who is sleeping on his shoulder. His eyes study my frantic ones but I shake my head and remove the look.  
"Sorry. There was a wolf pack-"  
"Wolf pack!" Peeta cries.  
"No just one but there was obviously more with him. We're fine though I promise" my breathes begin to even and I can feel my heart slow down. Peeta relaxes and pulls me into his arms.  
"I was so worried!" He says into my hair.  
"I'm sorry" I murmur while breathing into his shoulder.  
"Come one, we should be heading back, Effie and Haymitch are coming for dinner, remember?"  
"Yeah" I say as I remove myself from his arms. And run my fingers through his hair.  
"Here you take Rye. I'll carry Willow" I nod and take Rye into my arms, carefully placing his he's on my shoulder. He gives a small snore, almost like a grunt but softer.  
"Come on Willow, let's go" Peeta swings Willow off her feet and into his arms. She places her head onto his shoulder and closes her eyes.  
"Here I'll take the basket" I reach for it but Peeta moves it away.  
"I've got it" he says sweetly.  
"Okay" I slide my arm around his waist and we walk through the meadow and back to our home.

"I have to head out to the square or a few things. Do you mind watching in the kids?" Peeta asks while we places Willow on the couch. I still hold onto Rye, he's so sleepy I don want to wake him up.  
"Yeah sure but um Peeta I have a question and I think this is the best time since both kids are asleep"  
"Do you mind if we talk tonight after they're in bed? I really have to get the ingredients for dinner. You know Effie, she only likes the best of things for eating" I nod and give out a weak smile.  
"Okay, tonight then" I say while he smiles and places his lips on mine.  
"I love you" his words make my fake smile real and I say, "I love you too"  
With that he leaves the house and I am left with the gut wrenching thought. I don't know how I can tell him, he didn't even notice it, and knowing Peeta he'll feel guilty and I hate to see him that way. For now I push the thought away and head upstairs to place Rye in his crib. When that's done I go back downstairs and to the kitchen where I start to make a cup of tea. While the water is boiling the thought comes back and I know exactly who I should talk to. I run to the phone and dial my mom's number.

"Hello this is " her soft voice says on the other end.  
"Hi mom" I say.  
"Katniss. Hi honey, is something wrong?" She asks me, I'm sure she can hear my voice shake even through the phone.  
"Nothing, I just need something from you"  
"Sure anything"  
"Can you send me a pregnancy test?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" She asks me as I sip my tea and hold the phone close to my ear.  
"I saw the condom, it was broken and I know it's not a guarantee that I'm pregnant but I don't know I just want to be sure"  
"Well you're going to have to wait for about 3 days, then the test works but other then that its still not a 100% answer."  
"When will I know for sure?" I ask.  
"2 weeks maybe. You'll know when things start changing"  
"Or when I miss my period" I murmur slightly while an exasperated breathe leaves me.  
"Why do you sound so sad though?" She asks me.  
"Because... I can't do this!"  
"Honey you already have 2 beautiful kids and when you're almost near the end I'll be there to help you and Peeta."  
"It hurts though" I say as a single tear leaves me.  
"I know it does but Peeta will be there-"  
"No not physically. It hurts when I look to Willow and see Prim. It hurts when I just can see dad deep within Rye's eyes. I don't want those memories to come back through this kid because god knows how long I'll go before I snap!"  
"Katniss calm down" she says softly.  
"NO MOM I CANT CALM DOWN BECAUSE I KILLED MY OWN SISTER!" I place my head on my arm and cry out into the phone. Tears and sobs is probably all my mom hears.  
"You didn't kill her" she says after few minutes.  
"If I had just..." I don't know what I was going to say so I let my words fall and start again, "I just feel that maybe if I ran faster, maybe if I screamed louder she would have run away from those parachutes. Away from all of those god damn death traps"  
"You can't hold that against yourself Katniss. She died because of the Capitol pushing and pushing the districts until they broke. They wanted freedom and when you fight for freedom you are bound to get hurt." Mom's voice shakes and I can hear her crying "Prim got her freedom in a different way, she's in heaven with your dad and I promise you that she is better off there then down here"  
"She was so helpless though"  
"But she was also brave" mom adds onto my words.  
"Okay" I say, "I better go I think I hear Rye" I say calmly.  
"Okay. And Katniss"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are going to be a great mother to that child of yours"  
"Thanks mom"  
"I love you sweetie"  
"I love you too" with that I hang up and place the phone on the table. I quickly check on Rye who in fact was crying, loudly! I think my screaming scared him.

"I'm sorry Rye" I say as I go over to him. He was standing in his crib, his arms extended towards me and fingers curled inward showing that he wanted to be held.  
"MAMA" he cried out in a scratchy tone. I picked him up from his sides and bounced him in my arms.  
"You're fine" I say as I kiss his head and rub his back softly.  
"Ma-ma" he says in between ragged breathes.  
"Shh I'm right here" he pushes his feet on my sides and rubs his face into my neck. Soon enough he's asleep and I'm able to put I'm back in the crib.

"I'm home!" Peeta calls from downstairs. "Katniss?"  
"Up here" I call while walking out of Rye's room and to the stairs where Peeta already stands.  
"What are you doing up here?" He asks.  
"Rye woke up but he's asleep." Peeta nods and I kiss his cheek. He turns his head and connects his lips to mine before I can pull away. I smile slightly but push my lips forward again to move with his in unison.  
"Katniss.." He smirks while stepping up the steps and going to my height. "Katniss... Dinner" he manages to get both words out and I finally pull away but only a few inches. With our faces as close as they are we begin to breathe in each other's air and I'm calmed by how warm and soothing they are. Without any words he places his hands on my hips and I wrap mine around his neck. With our foreheads against one another I feel like every thought of his becomes mine.  
"You know if we were alone I would be very tempted to..." His words trail but his eyes say everything. That almost immediately makes me stop smiling and I lift my head from his. His eyebrows crease inward and he tries to catch my avoiding eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks me, as though he did something wrong"  
"Nothing, I just realized Willow let the dog out this morning and well I forgot to let him back in" even I sound like I'm doubting myself. "Common we should go and let Max in again" I murmur. Peeta nods and wraps an arm around my waist. We walk down the stairs and head toward the kitchen. Peeta goes towards the fridge but I go to the back door where in fact sits Max, covered in dirt but somehow making a smile in a dog sort of way.  
"Sorry Maxxy!" I cry out while moving out of his way so he can come in. He instantly runs to Buttercup. For an old cat he sure does have a lot of patience for that dog.

Buttercup is at least 17 years old and Max is around 8. Peeta wanted a dog but I was doubtful because you know the superficial cat and dog sort of story got me thinking. However one day while in the meadow what do you know, Peeta finds a small puppy no older then a few weeks all scruffy and dirty but had that look that managed to make my and Peeta's heart melt. We took him home, cleaned him up and Buttercup instantly had a new friend from that day forward. On occasion you find the two sleeping in front of the fire together or Buttercup sprawled on top of Max's back. Sometimes I think that's why Buttercup is so old, because Max brings life into her everyday.

"Max you're covered in dirt!" Peeta cries while shooing the dog from the table. I can't help but laugh at the paw prints left over by Max.  
"I'll clean him up" I say as I lead him back outside to the hose. Quickly I rinse him down and then dry him off with a towel.  
"Go home" I command as I push my hands in the direction of the door. Max turns and runs inside before I can get there.  
"Thank you" Peeta says as soon as the door clicks shut.  
"No problem" I reply while walking to his side and ducking under his arm so then I'm standing I front if him. He laughs and places his hands on my back and presses himself forward. I lean against the counter and my back curves back so our faces are t smashed together. "Do you truly and honestly love me?" I ask while twisting my fingers in the collar of his shirt.  
"Katniss why are you asking a question like that?" I shrug in response and continue twirling the collar.  
"Just answer the question. Do you truly and honestly love me?" I ask again.  
"Yeah" he says flatly.  
"No I mean say it. Own it"  
"Katniss Mellark. I truly and honestly love you more than life itself and that my love is not a lie" he presses his lips to mine and I hold my hand to his chest to hold myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I stand in front of the mirror, adjusting my hair which Peeta suggested I keep down.  
"Very sexy" Peeta winks at me from the door and I can't help but laugh.  
"Oh shut up" I say while pushing a hair back.  
"What, it's true. You are a very sexy woman Katniss" he comes to me and grabs my sides like he does. He kisses my collar and bone and leads them up my neck, around my jawline and then finally to my mouth.  
"Peeta stop" I finally say while pushing him back slightly. He looks disappointed but doesn't need to be told twice.  
"Okay" he moans.  
"Come on you know I would continue if we weren't having Haymitch and Effie over in 10 minutes" I tell him reassuringly while holding his cheek with my hand. He nods and we head downstairs together. Not 5 minutes later Haymitch and Effie knock on the door and I open it with a smile.  
"How's it going sweetheart?" Haymitch asks with a cock of an eyebrow and a classic smile.  
"Hi Haymitch" I say as I hug him and then Effie.  
"That man sure does know how to keep people entertained" Effie whispers into my ear. At first I was confused and then I understood.  
"Effie?" I squeal. "Are you and Haymitch?"  
"Maybe" she says with a raise if her eyebrows. Before I can say anything she heads into the dining room.  
"I'll get the kids" I say while the others sit down. Before I leave I watch a Haymitch pull out Effie's chair for her.

"Willow dinner" is say as I walk past her room to Rye's.  
"Okay" her distant voice says. When I walk out of Rye's room with him propped up in my arms I see Willow head for the stairs. The back of her blouse stuck out slightly like a small tail. I follow her down and into the dining room.  
"Hello sweetie" Peeta says when Willow skips in.  
"Hi daddy! Hi Uncle Haymitch. Hi Aunt Effie!" She goes and hugs everyone finally ending with Peeta and he slides the back of her shirt into the skirt. I seat Rye in his high chair and Peeta stands to pull my chair out for me.  
"Thank you" I say as he slides me back into place and then takes is seat next to me once again. We all start serving and then begin to eat. Slowly Peeta's hand finds mine and we hold onto one another until another knock on the door causes me to stand up to answer it. When I do I see Cinna holding Portia's hand and smile with excitement.

"Hi Cinna!" I exclaim as I hug him and then Portia. After the rebellion all prisoners held captive in the Capitol were released and I was so happy when Portia and Cinna were amongst the group. They came and moved into one of the victors villages house next to ours. 2 weeks ago the two of them went on vacation to some tropical destination for their weeding anniversary. Admittedly I enjoy having the two around, they always know what to do and what to say when things like my dreams or just raising the kids becomes a hassle. "Come in" I say. "Hey Peeta please set up two plates for Portia and Cinna!" I call out while going back to the two. "So how was the trip"  
"Oh it was amazing! You and Peeta must go to Hawaii sometime" Portia says as her face lights up with joy. Like Effie she toned down the Capitol look but kept some makeup. Cinna as well.  
"You must tell me more!" I say as we enter the dinning room. Everyone greets them and we all sit back down for dinner. Small talk emerges and then dies down until everyone finishes eating and we all head into the living room where we can actually talk to one another. We start off with Rye in my arms, Willow nuzzled into Peeta's chest, Effie and Haymitch sitting side by side and Portia on Cinna's lap. Buttercup lays on Max's back in front of the fire and this is how we stay until it's obvious both kids are asleep.  
"Hey do you think we should put these two in bed?" Peeta asks me while flattening out Willows wild hair.  
"Okay" I reply but before I can stand up Haymitch offers to do it and takes Rye from me. They head upstairs and minutes later return without the kids. Haymitch goes back to his seat But Peeta sits on the floor and grabs my hand. He leads me off the couch and onto the floor in between his legs. I slide down a notch so then my head is on his chest and I can hear his perfect soft heartbeat. He holds my hands and kisses my head.

"You two look like a match made in heaven" Portia comments.  
"Aww thanks" Peeta says, I can tell he is giving her his goofy crooked smile even though I can't see him. I release one of his hands and run my fingers through his hair. He kisses my head again and we sit like this as everyone talks about small things like dinner and Portia and Cinna's vacation. After a while I doze off to the soothing feel of Peeta twirling my hair in between his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I awaken to see Peeta asleep next to me. I have no clue how I got here but something tells me he managed to put me to bed. I admire his youthful look when he sleeps, he seems untouched, happy and unharmed. It's as though the hunger games never took his life and replaced it for something else. I place a hand on his cheek and move closer to him. Out bodies are pressed together and I can feel his breathes on my ear. I hug him and fix my body to fit with his. He wraps his arms around me and I laugh when he gives me a small squeeze.  
"You okay?" He asks me with his eyes shut.  
"Yeah I just wanted to be as close to you as possible" I say as he nods and pulls me in closer then we were before.  
"You can stay right here" he says while rubbing my arm.  
I smile as I trace a heart shape onto his bare chest. "Mine" I say while placing my hand down onto his chest. He covers my hand with his large soft one and says "yours" I shut my eyes once again and fall asleep in the safest place I could think of.

4 weeks later...

I stand by the kitchen table, using a chair to balance my dizziness. Peeta paces the room, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. It's not until Willow shouts his name that he stops and heads off to her aid. I release all of the tension in my body and plop down on the chair releasing an exasperated breath. I hear Willow talking to Peeta, her voice soft and whisper like.  
"There are no monsters under your bed, now go back to sleep I have to talk to mommy" he instructs her in a more bossily manner. I can hear her footsteps as they run up the stairs and to her room. The door shuts and I watch the doorway for Peeta's return. He walks in and doesn't make eye contact.  
"Are you mad?" I ask him finally bringing his eyes to mine.  
"No I could never be mad with you" he says while walking up to me and pulling me up from my chair and back down to his lap. "Why didn't you tell me when you knew though?" His words sound hurt and broken.  
"I was scared" I say.  
"Of what?"  
"I don't know that maybe you wouldn't want to have another kid, that maybe it wouldn't bring you joy"  
"Katniss I'm over the moon about you being pregnant! A third child in this family is a blessing"  
"Then why are you mad?" I ask him.  
"Because I didn't want to find out by having to walk in on you having morning sickness and clutching a pregnancy test" he says.  
"I was going to tell you" I finally say.  
"I know you were."  
"So are you okay?" I ask him.  
"I just learned about the greatest gift you can possibly give me. I'm more then happy" he claims. I smile and kiss him intently. His hand slides down to my hips and one wraps around my waist and holds onto my baby bump. It's not large but it's there and I know for sure that I'm pregnant.

"So I was talking to Johanna and she said that her and Gale are coming back to live in district 12" Peeta says making me pull my head from his chest and look up to his face.  
"Really?" I ask as I smile excitedly.  
"Mmh-hhm"  
"When are they coming?" I ask him.  
"They should be here tomorrow afternoon"  
"We should meet them at the station! I talked to Johanna and we've been saying how we want Tate and Willow to meet each other so badly." Peeta laughs and runs his hand through my hair.  
"We can do that. I can make a cake and we can celebrate their arrival." Peeta smiles at me making my laugh and wrap myself back into his arms.  
"You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for, you know that right?" Peeta kissed my head and I held onto his side while making small circles with my thumb.

The Next Day...

Willow clutches to my hand and Peeta holds my side.  
"I'm sleepy!" Willow whines after a while and I am about to lift her up when Peeta stops me.  
"Here take the lighter load" he hands me Rye and then picks up Willow who almost immediately falls asleep on his shoulder. I stroke through Rye's curly blonde hair to make sure it doesn't get knotted.  
"What time did Johanna say they'd come?" I ask Peeta while focusing on the clock above the ticket booth.  
"At about 5 o'clock" I read that the clock says 4:57. The train however rubs in it's own schedule so when my focus leaves the clock I'm brought to a new sight which is pronounced by its large blare of the horn. The train slows it's pace and then finally stops entirely allowing the doors to open and the small amount of people to exit. Some were fazed by the ride, possibly because it was their first train ride but others casually strutted down the stairs and out to the towns square where few families waited. After about 3 families passed Johanna walks out with Gale carrying a small dark haired boy who seems to be asleep.  
Johanna runs to me and we hug as best we could with Rye squirming to get out of it.  
"Oh Katniss he is as beautiful as you said!" Johanna cries while taking Rye from my arms and looking at him with tentative eyes.  
"Rye do you want to say hi to your Auntie Jo?" I ask while he clasps my finger and I shake his hand slightly.  
"Aww he's precious!" She cries while pressing her cheek to his and then kissing his cheek. I smile and rub his head softly. We both turn to see a Peeta and Gale shake hands. I head over to Gale and hug him while Peeta goes to Johanna.

"My my Catnip! Looks like you've got your hands full" he says as we pull away from our hug.  
"They're not that hard to deal with" I say as I look to Rye and Willow.  
"Willow looks like Prim when she sleeps" Gale says softly. I nod in a agreement but instantly leave the topic and comment about the boy who laid on his shoulder.  
"So this must be Tate" I say while rubbing the boy's back.  
"Yes it is. He's a little tuckered out from the ride."  
"Must be! Going from 2 to 12 must be one long journey"  
"You should know girl on fire" he retorts playfully and I smack his arm with a laugh.  
"Hey that's in the past"  
"Not necessarily. You and Peeta were the beacon of hope to everyone! You will forever be known as what brought them out of the ashes and showed them the sun."  
"I told you this before, I don't want to be their hope"  
"Well you are" now this is turning into a full on bicker battle. I relax my tense body and start again.  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard sometimes" I say while looking to the pavement beneath my feet.  
"I know it is but you've just gotta learn to live it"  
"10 years and I can't figure out how to though"  
"You will. You always figure out how to find a balance within yourself" his words stick and they don't leave my mind until I'm laying in bed, nuzzled in Peeta's body and hearing him say "I love you" right before sleep takes me.


	8. Chapter 8

Today's the day I'm going to tell everyone I'm pregnant. We are having Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Gale, Johanna, and Tate over and we are going to eat dinner and then announce the news while we sit by the fire. It seems almost picture perfect except for one thing. A sick child isn't at all ideal when you have such a large elaborate idea planned out but things happen and here I am sitting on the bath tub edge while holding Willow's long hair back as she throws up in the toilet. Of course I'm fighting back the need to puke, the smells and sounds that are being trapped in this bathroom don't really make someone feel all to well especially when that person is expecting a child and happens to have morning sickness.

"I want daddy" Willow's words echo from the toilet and I rub her back softly as another round of puke comes from her mouth.

"Daddy's at work honey" I say to her while I quickly flush the toilet and then go back to rubbing her back. She moans and sniffs back her tears and snot. She stays on her knees, clutching the toilet rim for God only knows how long until finally she is empty of this vile substance. I hand her a tissue and she wipes her mouth with it before dropping it into the toilet and then flushing it down. I drop her hair when she is sitting upright and then kneel down to her level. She wipes her nose with her sleeve and makes small moans as she releases her shaky breaths. I don't say anything, I just remove her dirty nightgown that is drenched in sweat and vomit, and toss it to the hamper, only missing it by a few inches. Then I scoop her up and place her into the empty tub. I run the water and she sits in it allowing herself to become blanketed with the hot liquid. I begin to wash her hair, making sure that it is clean and fresh rather then dirty and sweat covered. Then I run some conditioner through her light curls. Once she is cleaned I allow the water to drain and wrap a towel around her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her up so then she is in my arms. We go back to her room where I dress her in new underwear and nightgown.

"Now you sleep for a while okay?" I ask her softly while pulling her blankets over her shoulders. She didn't want to be in her room, she wanted to be near me so I set her down on the couch and placed the large grey blanket down on top of her. She nods in agreement and I plant a kiss on her forehead. She nuzzles her face into the pillow and then is gone into her sleep.

I do a whole bunch of nothing all day, since Pete took Rye to work all I've really done is clean the house a bite and I've done the laundry. Willow is still sleeping and lucky not throwing up! By the time Peeta comes home I'm crouching by Willow's side and feeling her hot forehead.

"How is she?" He asks me while placing Rye down and allowing him to walk towards the dog.

"She threw up a little, requested for you, and slept most of the time?" I say as I stroke my hand throw her braid to release it and then stand back up again so then I'm facing Peeta.

"You are an exceptional mother" he says while placing his warm lips onto mine. I hold the kiss for as long as I can, taking in the sweet taste that Peeta's lips bring. He sadly pulls away and I fell like I already miss the kiss.

"Are we still having everyone over?" He asks me while stroking my braid.

"I don't know, Willow doesn't look to good" I look down to our daughter.

"She is pale isn't she?" Peeta crouches down so then he can awaken Willow.

"Hey Will, how are you feeling flower?" He asks her softly.

"Yucky" she says while rubbing her tired eyes.

"I'm sorry baby" he strokes her hair, "do you want us to postpone tonight's dinner for next week?"

"No!" She looks frantic, "I want to see Tate!" She demands. Peeta looks to me and laughs.

"Okay, are you hungry?" Peeta asks her as a small laugh leaves his mouth.

"No" she's back to the moaning noise.

"How about thirsty?" I ask while reaching for the glass of water I've left by her.

"Okay" she grabs the cup and takes small sips before giving it back. I place it on the table and Peeta tucks her back in the blankets before joining me in the kitchen.

"Sorry I left you her like that" Peeta says while coming behind me and placing his hands on my hips. I place the cup on a rack to dry and turn around so Peeta is looking at me.

"Dont apologize to me. This baby was not to pleased with the scent of vomit!" I say while sliding his hand to my hard baby bump. He looks behind himself before bending forward and kissing my stomach.

"sorry baby girl" He says before issuing my stomach one last tim and then standing upright.

"And how do you know it will be a girl?" I ask him with a cock of my eyebrow.

"Just a hunch" He says while shrugging and kissing me.

"Peeta, common no more you have to help me make dinner" I tell him. He looks sadly to his feet but pulls a smile on and we begin to make dinner. Feeding this many people defiantly required a lot of meat, at least I caught plenty last week and mange to portion out what would be suitable for 11 people.

Eventually we have dinner ready and I head upstairs while Peeta awakens Willow and goes to help the two get dressed. By the time I'm out of my shower and manage to slip on a lose fitting dress Peeta walks in with Willow who's hair is wet and is also wearing a blue dress.

"Someone only likes it when mommy brushes her hair" Peeta says while sending Willow into the room and then going back to Rye.

"Come here flower, Ill fix your hair" I say while she walks to me and i seat her on a stole. From there my fingers go to work as I french braid her hair perfectly. Finally i tie the end and she thanks me before trotting out of the room back to Peeta and Rye. I quickly braid my hair and then here the knock on the door. I walk downstairs and pull the door open to see Portia and Cinna standing at the door.

"Hello you two" I say with a smile while allowing them in.

"Hello Katniss" Portia says while wrapping me in her hug. I return it and then hug Cinna.

"How was your day dear?" Cinna asks while i pull away from our hug.

"Pretty gross" I say. "Willow got sick and was throwing up ALL morning. SHes better now but boy was she a handful."

"The poor dear" Portia says with a small gasp. Im about to reply when Haymitch and Effie walk in. Both seem a little wobbly which can only mean one thing, they were both drinking.

"Hey sweetheart" Haymitch pulls me in for a hug an i can smell faint whisky in his breath.

"Hi Haymitch, Effie" I smile and then we all head into the living room where we await for the arrival of Gale and his family along with Peeta and the kids. After a couple of minutes Peeta comes down with Rye in his arms and Willow running beside him. He says hello and then goes to answer the door which was being knocked on. Gale and Johanna entered with Tate by Johanna's side.

"HI GUYS!" Tate cries out only to be told to use an inside voice by Johanna.

"It's fine, Willow does that a lot more often then you would think" I say as i hug her and then Gale. Everyone says hello to one another and then we finally head off to eat dinner. When we finish we head into the living room ad thats when i announce it. I get everyones attention and then say…

"I'm pregnant"

A few people squeal, others laugh and even Haymitch applauds.

"Well if it isn't the lucky number 3 in the Mellark family!" He says as his hands slow the applause down to a complete stop.

"Oh Katniss I'm so happy for you and Peeta!" Johanna exclaims while standing up an hugging me.

"Thanks" I say with a small laugh. Gale shakes Peeta's hand and then whispers "Nice Work" I can't help but laugh at that.

"So how far along on are you?" Portia asks and that grabs everyones attention.

"about 2 months in already" Bigger smiles appear on everyones faces and I see Willow jumping and chanting how excited she is to be a big sister again. I take in the picture of how everyone is and hope to remember it forever because I'm sure after 9 months of being pregnant I'm going to need something to look back on and realize how worth it, it was.


	9. Chapter 9

7 months later...

Peeta's hand settle on my larger stomach. He smiles when he feels the baby kick. I cringe slightly because this pregnancy has been pretty hard and I don't personally love being kicked in the rib cage.

"You okay?" He asks me while making circles on my stomach.

"Yeah, my back just hurts. That's all" I say while placing my hand onto my back.

"But I rubbed it all night" he says while looking worriedly into my eyes.

"I'm fine. The baby is just bigger than the space it's in. Willow was like that remember"

"Yeah" he says as he pulls me closer to him. The space is large because of my swollen stomach but he manages to kiss me. I hold his face to keep him where he is. Out of no where though Willow comes rumbling down the stairs with Rye sliding down backwards behind her. Both began to scream happy things and jump around. I close my eyes, trying to keep my cool.

"Should I take them to the bakery with me today?" Peeta whispers while I hold his face still. "It can give you a break to relax and take a breather"

"Okay" I kiss him again and then he takes the kids to the entrance where they slide on light coats and boots before leaving.

"See you tonight at dinner" Peeta says.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you more love" he then slips out the door and I'm left standing there, rubbing my stomach and smiling. I hear Peeta and Gale talk outside and then both voices disappear. Gale and Peeta work together, making bread and other desserts.

The baby kicks again and I double over in pain.

"Baby you can't kick that hard" I demand while walking up the stairs and climbing back into bed. I flip the TV on and begin to watch the news, not much action. The weather portion comes on and I hear that a thunder storm will be coming this way before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Hours later I awaken to the sudden rumble of thunder. My back is even worser then before and I can't seem to sit up without falling back down in pain. Suddenly a pang of pain hits my stomach and I cry out, probably loud enough for the whole victors village to hear. Something isn't right obviously and I can tell by instinct that this baby isn't willing to wait. In a anxious rush I reach for the phone and call Haymitch. After few rings I hear a scruffy voice answer.

"Hello"

Haymitch..." I double over in pain and then continue. "I need help. Something is wrong with the baby"

"I'll be right over" with that he hangs up and I hold onto my stomach. The pain is unlike any other and I feel like something is trying to claw its way out of me.

"KATNISS!?" A worried voice calls from downstairs. It belongs to Johanna. She comes up the stairs rapidly and swings my door open. "Katniss... Oh god what's wrong!" She asks while coming to my side. Before I can answer Haymitch and Cinna walk in and stare frantically at me.

"The baby!" I finally say as I allow tears to flood my eyes.

"I'll go get Peeta!" Johanna rises an runs out the door while Haymitch and Cinna come to my aid. I shut my eyes and begin to sob. Once I open them again Haymitch is sitting next to me and pulls me onto his lap carefully. He holds my hands and says, "squeeze them when it hurts" I do as soon as another pain smashes me. I hold tightly to him while crying and leaning forward.

"Did your waters break?" Cinna asks. I look to my sheets and see that they were wet where I laid.

"I guess so"

"Okay all the doctors are trapped in their houses because of the storm. I'm going to help you though okay?"

"Okay" I say with a small nod. Cinna rises and grabs a few towels and a tub of hot water small enough for a baby. He washes his hands and then goes to the foot of the bed. I hunch over in pain again while he pulls my shorts down and then places a towel over my legs.

"Cinna I have to push!" I say frantically.

"Okay take deep breathes sweetheart" Haymitch says and that's when I squeeze his hands tightly and then bear down as I push. I stop and breathe heavily. This goes on for almost 2 hours as the storm intensifies outside.

I'm now drenched in sweat and can feel my heartbeat everywhere. "I can't do this" I finally say as I fall against Haymitch and feel the cold wet towel dab my head.

"Come on Katniss. The baby is crowning already" Cinna says excitedly.

"I can't though! I'm tired and it hurts to much" I say while beginning to cry again.

"Come on sweetheart, just another push and then you can relax." I nod and then push again. Haymitch counts how long I push for. "4,5,6" I breathe out and then go again. I feel it, the baby coming out slowly.

"The head is out" Cinna says with a large smile. Suddenly his smile drops and I get scared.

"What's wrong?"

"The cord is wrapped around its neck" I freak out and look to Haymitch wild eyed and shaking.

"Sweetheart just push and once the baby is out then we can help him or her" I nod and push harder then I ever could. Suddenly I feel Cinna tug the baby out the rest of the way and then the pain is gone. Cinna unwraps the cord from the baby and wipes it's mouth making it cry out and make choking noises. It's the best sound I've ever heard, my baby is alive and breathing!

"Say hello to your new daughter Kantiss" Cinna holds the baby up so I can see her, she is still attached to me and covered in blood. I begin to cry and laugh and relax against Haymitch.

"You did great sweetheart" he says with a squeeze of my hands. Cinna cuts the cord and then quickly washes her in the tub before wrapping her in warm towels and handing her to me. I smile and look down to the grey eyed blonde hair girl that is my daughter. She is tiny and weighs no more then 5 pounds.

"Katniss?" I look up and see Peeta, sopping wet and smiling at what he sees.

"Hi daddy" I say while smiling back. Haymitch moves out of the way so Peeta can take his place. He removes his jacket and kicks off his shoes before siting on the bed next to me. "Say hello to your daughter" I tell him while handing the small bundle into his large hands.

"She's so tiny" he says softly while picking her up to his face and kissing her forehead.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your daddy" he says while taking her hand and holding it. I laugh and lean against him before I slowly doze off from exhaustion. It's only for a few minutes though before she cries and I find myself opening my eyes.

"She must be hungry" I say softly.

"Here let me help you" he puts the baby down in her bassinet and helps me sit up.

"Ahh..." I whisper while clutching my side.

"What's wrong!?" He asks me.

"It hurts" I say.

He lifts my top up halfway and I see a large bruise on my ribcage.

"I think my rib broke while I was giving birth!" I say frantically.

"Oh no! HAYMITCH!" Peeta cries out.

Haymitch comes in and looks frantic,

"What's wrong?"

"Katniss broke her rib while giving birth!" Peeta points to the bruise marking me.

"Okay. Stay calm! We will get you to a doctor"

"NO! My mom will come if someone calls her, she can be here in 2 days! For now we can just wrap my ribs. Please if we go then they will tear me away from my baby" my eyes are pleading and both Peeta and Haymitch agree to let it be. Haymitch helps to wrap up my ribs and leaves to go and join Cinna downstairs. Peeta helps me sit up so I can feed the baby. I undo the five buttons of my top and take her into my arms. She's fussy at first, not willing to latch on but then when she finally does all stays calm and Peeta lays next to me.

"Thank you" he whispers while shoving my hair from my face.

"For what?" I ask him while moving my gaze from the baby to him.

"For marrying me. Giving my three gorgeous children. For making me happy." I smile and kiss him softly. He holds to my side and wraps my waist with his strong arms.

"So what are we going to name our lucky number 3?" He looks down to the baby and then back to me.

"I don't know" I say with a concentrated look on our daughter.

"Well let's think" he says while holding a silence and then saying, "how about Poppy?"

"Like the flower?" I ask with a small smile coming on.

"Yeah, the flower that shows remembrance. She can be like our little symbol of remembrance" his words seem genuinely sure that this should be her name.

"I like it. Poppy, do you like the name?" I look to her and she doesn't have a care for what I say, she's to busy feeding. Peeta laughs and then says, "middle name now"

"Okay so we have Willow Rose Mellark, and Rye Abe Mellark. So we used the four last letters of Prim's name and the first three of haymitch's last name. Who should we base this name off of?"

"Ryker?" Peeta looks to me with pained eyes, he deeply loved his brother, his relationship was like mine and Prim's. I've seen Ryker a couple of times, he is buff like Peeta but has brown hair and brown eyes. The day that Peeta learned his whole family died in the bombing was the hardest day of life! He cried at night and no one could pull him from that state of shock. After a while he let go but I know it still hurts. I lost my family too. I only have my mom and Peeta and my kids.

"I love it!" I tell him softly while kissing his head.

"Well then it's settled, her name is Poppy Ryker Mellark"


	10. Chapter 10

I lay on the couch by the warm fire while cradling Poppy in my arms. She feels so warm and smells so sweet, like a baby. Her little onsie that Effie bought is snug both inside and out keeping her small fragile body warm. Peeta was at work and took a Rye again, at least until I'm better and able to move around. He's getting Willow after school and then going to get my mom at the train station. As for now I have Cinna helping me with simple tasks like changing the baby and replacing my hot water bottle pack that is constantly on my rib.

"How you feeling girl on fire?" He asks while sitting on the end of the couch.

"Like my rib is actually on fire" I say with a cock of my eyebrows and small smirk.

"You'll be fine, your mom will fix you up and you'll be good as new" he pats my knee encouragingly.

"Yeah but I'm worried about Poppy. She is so small and I know she is 2 months premature but I'm scared Cinna. What if I break her? Willow and Rye were never this tiny, they were stronger babies!" I think I'm still having mood swings because all of the sudden I have the urge to cry.

"Katniss" he locks his eyes to mine, "you are not going to break her! You are a wonderful mother and this is just your motherly concern kicking in. She is tiny I will agree but in a few months she'll put on some pounds, grow and then there you have it a healthy baby"

"Okay" I nod and sniff back the tears that hang at the edge if my eyes.

"Now maybe you should sleep. I'll watch her for a few hours." He slides Poppy into his hands and lifts her from my arms. I thank him and then nuzzle down into my pillow before shutting my eyes and falling asleep.

I'm aroused by my mom and her bright blue eyes.

"Hi honey," she says softly while stroking my hair.

"Hi mom" I say, still sluggish from sleep but awake enough to feel the pain in my ribs. I use a hand to steady the pain but it just seems to be getting worse.

"I just saw Poppy. She looks just like your dad" I knew Poppy looked like someone important! She has my dad's eyes and small nose along with his full lips. She has Peeta's ears and soft straight hair. She has my hands and toes apparently. "Is she okay?" I ask as I try my best to sit up with no success. Mom eases me down back to the way I was.

"She fine, just tiny" her smile is warm and familiar.

"Good" I say as a weak but determined smile covers my face.

"Can I look at your ribs?" She asks me while stopping the smooth stroke of my hair.

"Yeah sure" I say while she helps me lay on my back and then pushing the blankets down to my hips and lifting my shirt up to see the white bandage. She pulls out a medical kit and searches for something. Seconds later she pulls out silver medical scissors and cuts away at the white bandage. I see her eyebrows furrow and lips purse, a classic sign that this injury needs a lot more then just time. I've seen this face before, like when that miner was burned to the point of no survival or that other time when these parents begged her to try to help their sick child who didn't stop throwing up. Usual this look doesn't faze me but now that it is directed to me I can tell why many people looked pale afterwards. Her 2 fingers outline the large bruise softly, not wanting to hurt me. It feels huge when she does, like it takes up half of my side and stomach.

"So?" I ask trying to hear what she thinks.

"It's a little more broken then I thought it might be. Did you do anything during the pregnancy or before that could have caused a small break?"

"I don't think so. All I know is that I hurt myself while hunting a while back, before I was for sure having a baby"

"What did you do?"

"My bow sorta smacked my side and I don't know it hurt afterwards and there was a small bruise but I doubt it could break a rib"

"I don't think I could have broke it as much as chipped it, then while you gave birth the rib snapped completely" her eyes finally left my side and looked at me.

"So what do you have to do?" I ask.

"Cast it I guess. Simple bandage won't realign it like a thick cast, don't worry it will only be for a month" she pats my leg and then goes back to looking in her bag. She pulls out a few items and then calls for Peeta.

"Yes Clara?" Him and Cinna both look at my mom through the kitchen doorway.

"Do either of you mind giving me a hand?" Peeta comes to her side and Cinna goes back to giving the kids a snack.

"Okay so what can I help you with?" He asks while placing Poppy in her bassinet and the standing above me.

"I'm going to need a bowl of water" he nods and heads to the kitchen where he disappears momentarily but returns with the water.

"Thank you, now first I'm just gonna need you to hold Katniss' hand because the first part is probably the hardest."

"I can do that" he says while holding to my hand and then giving me a quirky smile. My mom helps me sit up which hurts more then ever but I just squeeze Peeta's hand.

"Now I'm just going to wrap it up, don't worry it won't hurt to bad" she does a basic white bandage kind of like what I had before only thicker. Then she wraps a stickier kind if bandage on top. " Now we just pat some water on to make it hold and then you should be fine." She picks up the bowl of water and a towel, which she uses to splotch water on the cast. By the time I'm done being wrapped up Poppy is on hysterics crying for food and for me to hold her. Peeta was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't hear it, she just wanted to be feed and that's all.

"Come here baby," I say as I reach out for her. Peeta gladly hands her over and I wrap her in my arms and coo her until she stopped crying.

"You're fine, mommy's here pumpkin" I kiss her head and stroke her messy blonde hair down.

"Well she obviously likes you better" Peeta says with a sigh while sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh come on, Willow likes you!" I encourage him with a laugh escaping at the end. "Besides she will like you more in the future when I'm peeking at everything she is doing and needs a person that doesn't watch her every single move" Peeta is the one that laughs now and I smile.

"Very true but for now she is a mommy's little girl." I shrug and finally feel how uncomfortable the cast is. Peeta notices my face contort and places a hand on my back. "Hey I know she likes you more but if feeding her is to hard I can make her a bottle of formula and you can try to adjust to this cast" Classic Peeta. Always catching onto the slightest things that bring me discomfort, and always trying to do something to fix it.

"Yeah, that would be great. This thing is just a little bite annoying." I say as I squirm and try to reposition the hard as rock cast. Peeta takes Poppy and kisses me before heading off to the kitchen. I rise from the couch as well, trying my hardest to subdue a grunt. Haymitch walks through the door just as the pain passes and I manage a smile.

"Hey sweetheart" His slurred words suggest he's had a drink or two. "What are you wearing? 10 corsets?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha" I say fatly while rolling my eyes. "My ribs needed more then just a small bandage, my mom had to add a full cast" I say with a small sound of disappointment in my voice. He eyes my torso and then looks me in the eyes again.

"That bad eh?"

"Yeah but I'll survive" I say with a small wink and a pat on his shoulder. He doesn't get it for a minute but then when I finally make it to the top of the stairs I hear a faint "oh" coming from downstairs. I smirk and continue to my room where I hear my mom preparing a bath. She exits the washroom as I look through my dresser for a pair of leggings and one of Peeta's black shirts.

"Hi sweetie, I set you a bath. The cast is waterproof so you just have to use a towel to dry it up a little.

"Okay," I nod. "Thanks mom"

"No problem" She smiles and leaves the room while I go back to grabbing some clothes. When I have everything I head into the washroom and strip of my current outfit, a pair of sweat pants and a red top that fits a bite to tight with the cast. I place my clothes in the hamper and then climb into the tub where I submerge my body into the perfect temperature water. The heat instantly removes the pain from my side and I close my eyes and take in the soothing smell of flower petals in the water. All thoughts leave my mind and I enjoy every minute I can of this relaxing time.


End file.
